Fall Out
by Leesa Perrie
Summary: Set after Vanishing Act episode. Blair's in trouble with Sam yet again!


**Fall Out**  
_Post Vanishing Act_  
**By Leesa Perrie**

Why did I do it? Was I crazy? I wasn't that desperate for a date, surely? Of course not, I had plenty of adoring females to choose from! So why? Why did I keep going out with Sam? What was wrong with me?

I think I know. It was the challenge. That was what kept me going after her. It must have been. Or else, what? Why did I chase after her like a dog in heat? Why did I run around, trying to keep her happy. I think she enjoyed making me dance and squirm and act like a total idiot at times. So why did I do it?

Oh, but those eyes, those lips, those… Hmm, yep, I think that was it!

And now? Well, I totally screwed up with Sam again, didn't I? I shouldn't have sold that present to H. But how was I to know she'd change her mind and 'open the window' again? And H wouldn't sell it back! Not that I can blame him, he got a bargain, and I know he was in trouble with his latest girl. But still…

Well, I rushed off to buy something else. Of course, Sam was thinking that I'd be right down, but it took me over forty minutes to find, buy, wrap and get down to her lab with the new present. So, she was pissed. I mean, royally pissed. I was thinking that I didn't want to get involved in any chemical reaction experiments, as this time I reckoned she might just burn my face off, not just come close to burning my eyebrows off like last time. Oh boy, was I in the doghouse, or was I in the doghouse? Woof, woof. Yep, that was me.

So, there was Sam, giving me this look like I was some kind of nasty little bug that had gotten in her food, or worse, and there was me, obfuscating like mad, and getting nowhere very, very fast. How come my obfuscations never worked with Sam? It's just wasn't fair!

And the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital. Concussion, apparently. Seems Sam threw the present at me and it hit me square on the forehead. Ouch. Guess I shouldn't have bought a heavy hardback book. Damn.

Jim wanted me to press charges, but hey, it wasn't like she meant to knock me out. I mean, not _really_. I think. I hope. Anyway, I really didn't want to get her into trouble, and, to be honest, I just wanted to forget about it. Well, once the headache was gone and I stopped seeing double, of course.

Sam and me? I was thinking it was over. I mean, I totally screwed up on the present front, and she totally screwed up by knocking me out. But then she appeared by my bed, all sorry and upset, saying that she never meant to hurt me. I wasn't sure how she managed to slip past Jim, but hey, that was okay. I told her I was sorry for messing her around and forgetting her birthday. And she seemed okay, all sorry as well, for everything.

Then she slipped something into the IV, and before I knew it, I felt like I couldn't breathe...

I woke up in ICU. Sam tried to kill me! Jim said she had a mental breakdown. Whoa, I hoped I didn't cause it. Jim said no, that I was just the unlucky sap who got the psycho treatment. Could have been anyone. Why did it have to be me? Damn. What, do I have a target on my back? 'Psychos welcome', or something like that?

Well, no more women for me for a while. Not going to chance another psycho coming along. I mean, a mental breakdown is one thing, but most people having them don't try to kill someone! That, was like, _so_ extreme! No, no more women, not for a while. Besides, I was kind of stuck in the hospital for a bit.

So, here I am, not in ICU anymore, thankfully, and hopefully being released tomorrow, wondering why I did it? Why I kept going after Sam?

"How are you feeling today, Mr Sandburg?" Oh wow, where have they been hiding this nurse? I'm sure I haven't seen her before.

"Um, I'm feeling a lot better. And it's Blair, please." I smile. She smiles, and blushes a little bit. Oh yeah, I have still got the power!

"Well, Blair, it looks like Dr Byrne will be letting you go later today. I thought you'd like to know. Is there someone I could ring to pick you up?"

"Oh, that's great. Yeah, could you let Detective Ellison know? He's listed in my contact details. He'll give me a lift home."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Suzie."

"Well, Suzie, I wouldn't normally be this forward," okay, only a little obfuscation there, "but, would you like to have dinner? Maybe next week?" Smile, Blair, smile. "I mean, I was just thinking what a shame it was that they'd hidden you away from me until now. I'm sure I would have felt a lot better a lot quicker if I'd had your lovely smile to help me through." She's blushing. That's a good sign.

"Okay. I wouldn't normally, but…Okay." She gets out some paper and writes on it, "here's my phone number. I really must get back to my rounds, Blair. Call me?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it already." She leaves.

Have I still got it, or what? And hey, I know I said no more women for a while, but next week is a while away, isn't it?

The End


End file.
